


Please, stay with me

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Buisnessman!Levi, Levi being a workaholic, M/M, Oneshot, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been constantly at work, completely forgetting that Eren also exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, stay with me

Uh, I had to stay at work so long again, for about 3 hours longer than I actually am supposed to be there. Well shit, this keeps on happening way too often. I can barely have any time for myself let alone spent it on Eren. I opened the door and stepped in, carefully trying to avoid waking him up. I was passing by from the living room and spotted him laying on the sofa. He probably was waiting again. I sighed and walked over to him. I reached out my hand to gently caressed his face and his brown locks. Will you ever stop waiting for me? You know that I’m always staying there longer than I should. So why do you keep on doing that? I’m way too exhausted to do anything at this point, but I seriously need to eat and wash myself. I feel all sweaty and my fucking stomach doesn’t want to stop complaining.

I stepped into the kitchen and searched what my brat made for dinner. Oh, seems like today was the day where he made my favorite food and it’s still warm. How long ago was it when he fell asleep. I took the food and sat down to eat it.

After that I went to take a shower, this time I felt like warm water would be the best choice. I scrubbed every inch squeaky clean and got out to dry myself. Fucking hell, if this keeps on going then I’ll really fall asleep just behind my office desk.

By the time I was done, I really didn’t feel like putting anything on other than my boxers. Got out to see that he was still laying there. I huffed and went to pick him up bridal style to carry him to our room. Laid him gently down and crawled in as well. I pulled Eren closer to me and hugged him with one of my hand thrown over his waist.

“Hmn, Levi?” I heard a weak voice call my name.

“Good night, Eren.”

“Good night Levi.” He snuggled closer to me.

 ~***~ 

The next day wasn’t any different. Work, work, work and once again work. Went home just to eat, wash myself and sleep. I had a lot of meetings with some fucking important people so my phone was set to silent in case and idiot decided to call me and ask me questions that weren’t as big as these fuckfaces.  Naturally I didn’t notice the calls Eren was making. I wanted to call back, but was quickly interrupted with some other ‘important’ shit. Fuck, can’t I have some time off to ask my boyfriend the reason he called earlier?

  ~***~ 

My life really isn’t as exciting as some people want to make it out to be. What part of my job is ‘fun’ ? It’s all so dull. Really this shit is overrated. Why would anybody thinks that’s their dream job? Seriously, I’m so fucking tired of all their shit and like I said, I’m barely even getting to talk to Eren. Yeah sure, when the weekends are, then we get our time for about an hour or two. I really need to find someone to replace me for a while as well. But you know what? I have been fucking doing that forever. There was nobody who would suit to do this kind of job. I’m not going to fucking give up until I find one. I still need a break as well.

  ~***~  

At least today, we should be able to just cuddle and just be in each others company. I was so fucking looking forward until a shit head called me to let me know that I really needed to go there. The time when I had to break the news to Eren wasn’t the easiest. He was so happily preparing us some food to eat and just let the time fly away with lots of cuddles and kisses. His face fell and it really hurt to see him like that. He said that it’s okay and was really accepting with it.

  ~***~  

This kind of things kept on happening and at some point I started to think that maybe, I don’t love him anymore since we started to drift apart. At this rate I really have to break up with him.

  ~***~  

It was frustrating that this had become my new routine. Work, home, food, shower, bed, waking up, breakfast,quick shower, brushing teeth, dressing myself and throwing myself out of the door. Fucking hell and I always became even grumpier.

  ~***~  

“LEV!”

“What?!” I snapped at her “You have been too annoying lately, get out of the room and do your job.”

“But Leeeeviii, you have to take some time off!”

“If I would do that, who’s going to make sure that everyone is doing their fucking job?”

“I am!”

“Well, too bad shitty glasses because I won’t let you have my position even if it’s for a minute.”

“Why nooooot?” She whined.

“Last time I checked someone almost burned this whole building down when she was in the lead. Isn’t that right?”

She looked absolutely unfazed and answered “but that was 2 years ago!”

“Exactly and you haven’t changed your fucking habits of running around in no particular direction in mind. Because of that you forgot a burning candle on my table where my plants were very nearby instead of moving it to the window sill. On top of that shit, you were annoying the other employees with your presence.”

“Oh come one, Levi! You know I can learn of my mistakes!” She continued on arguing.

“Well, shit since I don’t seem to give enough fucks about such a thing anymore. Now, move your ass out of my office.”

She pouted and made her way to the door and quietly mumbled something along the lines of she trying to make free time for me and Eren today.

“What was that?”

“Nothing” She chirped and was out of the door.

I clicked my tongue, damn four eyes. Why was she pestering me today even more than usual. Is it because she is getting impatient of the fact of me not spending more time with my boyfriend? I guess everyone has a limit to everything. A heavy sigh left my lips before it could register in my brain. What am I going to do? It’s true that I haven’t had time for him for a while, okay fine. We haven’t gone on a proper date for over a year. Every time there’s some stupid interference, like a company calling me and wanting to make business that can’t wait for tomorrow or me having to check on some stupid problem that had suddenly popped out exactly when we had a nice time. I always had to apologise to him and he would usually just smile and dismiss me with a sad smile. It always broke my heart to see that kind of expression on him.

I sometimes have to stay here overnight just to finish one fucking task. I groaned, what is he doing now, I wonder...

I guess I could make someone take over for a while, but then again, every fucking time I did that, they failed miserably.

I shook my head and decided that I had enough of this emotional crap. Better get some work done or it’ll be another long night.

  ~***~  

I opened the door to our home and walked in as quietly as possible, in case he was asleep which Eren always was. I didn’t see his shoes where they were supposed to be. Now I got worried, he’s usually here and if not, he lets me know beforehand.

I took a peek into our bedroom and didn’t see any figure laying there nor was he on the couch like usually.

“Eren?!” I called out his name and searched the rooms. I continued on calling and when I was in the last room, dread started to pool in my stomach. This isn’t right, all of his clothes and things are still here, so he can’t have left. But where is he? I ran to the table where my mobile was and

picked it up. I quickly typed in Erens number and called. I heard a familiar voice answered and all my worries faded away.

“Where the fuck are you brat?!”

“In the bar drinking, why?” he slurred his words as if he was drunk.

“Eren, are you drunk?”

“Yeah...of course I am. ‘m in a bar, drinking.” He started to giggle.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were going out?”

“Why should I? It’s not like you would care anyway...” He hiccuped at the end.

I was taken aback by that “Why would you say that? Of course I care shitty brat! Get your ass back home before I track you down and beat the living shit out of you.”

“But Leevi~, it’s too much fun. Everybody is dancing  and drinking with me.”

“Eren.” I said in a warning tone. “Who are you with?”

“Huh? Uhm, I dunno...he says his name’s Frank or something...I didn’t quite catch it when he introduced himself to me. The music was too loud.”

“Eren, you know you make bad decisions when you’re drunk. Get back home and sleep.”

“I don’t wanna…”He whined. ”Franks so nice to me right now. He buys me drinks, so they’re all for free!” he chirped happily.

“Eren, for all you would know, he could be a shady guy trying to drug and rape you later.” I got worried by the second when he revealed such information to me.

“Don’t say such things about him, he treats me better than you do.”

Ouch, I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Eren.

“I bet he wouldn’t forget that today was my birthday or should I say yesterday?”

I whipped my head to the calendar and let it sink into me that I just forgot such an important day. A heaviness settled on my heart. Shit, how could I forget his birthday?

“Eren” I let a long pause in ”Please come home.” I heard a peep coming from my phone. No, he did not just do that. But he did, he just hang up on me. That little shit, when he comes home I’ll fucking beat him up and then kiss and hug him to death.

I went to put my shoes and left the warm house in search of a stupid brat who just so happened to be drunk. I only know one bar he would go since that’s his favorite one, club Maria it is. I felt wet drops fall onto me. Fuck, it started to rain, should have gotten an umbrella.

I took up my pace and turned a corner and saw Eren on the other side of the street wobbling and not even bothering to look left or right. I heard a truck's brakes screeching and that was when everything slowed down. Eren stopped moving and just stood there in trance, eyes going wide. No, no please, this can’t be happening, why now? I didn’t even notice that I started running towards Eren, hoping to reach him and get him out of the fucking way before that damn truck hits him. Fuck, move already, why aren't you running or trying to get away? This isn’t the time to stay still and admire that damn thing. I reached out my hand to him and screamed his name.

“Eren!! EREN; GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!”

But I was too late, the moment the vehicle made contact with his small figure, my heart shattered into thousands of pieces. I stopped for a second and for a moment I thought that it’s over. My legs started to move as if they had a mind of their own. I shakily made my way to the front of the vehicle. I didn’t see any kind of human figure lying on the ground so it was quite possible that he was under it. Oh god, please tell me that it wasn’t true. I don’t want to see his still body laying on the cold concrete completely lifeless and maybe even unrecognizable. Those kind of things happen a lot when a truck was involved. When I saw something that looked like him my feet automatically started running to his now still body and fell on my knees, I scooped him into my arms and felt the crimson liquid soak into my clothes.

“Eren, everything’s going to be okay, you just have to open your eyes okay?” I felt tears sting my eyes and kept on begging “Please open your eyes, eren...please...please don’t leave me.” I closed my eyes and kept on hugging Eren close to my chest. The tears kept on rolling down and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I felt a shaky hand caress my face in an attempt of drying off my wet cheeks. The hand was so warm once, but now it’s starting to get cold. He tried a little more until he stopped and just kept it in on my left cheek. I hesitantly opened my eyes and locked gaze with my brunettes eyes and just stared. He moved his mouth in an attempt to speak.

“I-I, ugh” his face scrunched up in pure pain. “I L-lov-” my eyes widened even further.

“Don’t speak. We’ll get you to a hospital and get you fixed, okay? Then we’ll live a happier life. I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend since you deserve so much more than a grumpy old man like me. But I can promise you that I will take more time off and spend it with you.” I sniffed “I’ll take you out for dinner more often. To that small restaurant you liked, what was it again? Rose? I’ll definitely take you there, you hear me?” My voice cracked at the end. I saw my own tears falling onto his face and flow down.

He laughed his wonderful laugh, but this time it was accompanied with a hint of pain. He shook his head weakly and continued “I l-love...ugh” he coughed up blood “....you” his eyes fell shut and his hand fell from my cheek. I grabbed it before it fully hit the ground and said “Eren, I love you too, please open your eyes. Don’t fall asleep, please...please. I need you...I’m begging you.” I kept on staring at his still face. More tears started to pour out of my eyes and I rested my head on his forehead. I kept on mumbling the same pleas “Eren, please, wake up, wake up” I was so busy with asking him to open his eyes, I didn’t even notice the ambulance and other people around me until they tore him from my grip.

They were trying to talk to me, but all I could focus on was my brat who is being taken away from me. No, I want to go with him. I turned to the one whose mouth is moving but no words are registering in my mind. I cut her off and said

“Please, let me come with him, he and I are engaged.” for a loooong time though since I became too busy to fulfill our dream of marrying. Then I remembered the reason why I actually got so busy in the first place. I was trying to earn the money for our wedding. I wanted to make it an unforgettable one. After all we planned on marrying only once our lifetime. How could I have been such and idiot and forget? How could I forget his birthday and even dare to think of a break up?

She hesitantly nodded at me and I made my way to the vehicle where he was put in and I sat down on a seat. Since all these people were swarming around back and forth, I tried to find a chance to grab his hand and found one.

His hands are soft, he shouldn’t be here. It’s my fault, if I hadn’t forgotten his birthday, this wouldn’t have happened.

  ~***~  

 “Ah. Levi! I’ve brought food again.” said Hanji cheerfully.

“Okay.” I only took my eyes off of him for a bit to acknowledge her presence.

“I also got that thing you told me to buy.”

“Good.” I answered shortly.

“So, is he going to be okay?” asked Hanji.

“I don’t know. The doctor said that he is stable so I guess so.”

“Are you going to be okay since you barely leave and such?”

“Yeah, as long as this shit stain here doesn’t plan on leaving me behind, I’m good.”

She nodded slowly.

“You know, it’s weird when you aren’t so enthusiastic and loud.”

“Well, I’m not the only one here who’s odd. You aren’t grumpy at all lately...and I’m kind of missing that side of you.”

“Well, if this shit is over, you’ll be meeting that side of me more often.”

“Well, I’m looking forward.”

We let silence over take and just simply stared at Erens’ peaceful face.

“Uhm, I’ll be going now, so please don’t stay up all night just so that you could be a creep and watch Eren, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...” I said half heartedly.

I heard the door open and close and that’s how I was left on my one again.

A week has passed by already and he still hasn’t opened his eyes. In the entire week I couldn’t bring myself to part ways with him even for a second. He could die in that time while I wasn’t there. I don’t want to waste a single minute on something so unimportant like work. He’s far more precious than that. I caressed his face gently and smiled.

“At least you haven’t left me completely yet and I wouldn’t want that to happen either.”

I bend down to fish out of my bag a little box “I have a present for you, even though it’s late, I still want you to open it. So, please wake up soon okay?”

I kept his hand in mine and stroke it with my thumb. I lifted it up to my lips and kissed the place where his engagement ring was.

“Le..vi”

The moment I heard a familiar voice say my name, I opened my eyes.

We locked gazes and all I could think was that he’s going to live. Eren’s going to live and that’s all that matters to me. I brought my other hand and cupped his cheek.

“Yes?”

“I feel thirsty, need wa-water.”

“You just woke up after a truck hit you and that’s all you have to say?” I couldn’t hide the smile that just spread on my face.

“H-hey, I said your name first. You were the one who I first thought about. Oh and you look like shit, how long was I out?” His voice was raspy.

I chuckled and answered “Well, about a week and the reason I look like ‘shit’ is because of a certain little brat who kept me worried all this week.”

“Ough, then you must really care for him, huh?” he questioned with a weak smile taking over his features. .

“Yeah, he’s the most precious human being in my life and I wouldn’t exchange him for anything.”

“What about work?”

“Not even for that.”

I stood up from my chair and gave a quick peck to his lips and sat back down.

“Levi..”

“Hmm?”

“Levi..” I saw tears welling up. I reached out my hand to wipe them away.

“What’s wrong, Eren?”

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore. All the times when we had to cancel our dates or the times when you got home so late at night, leaving barely any time for us to be in each others company made me feel so lonely.” He sniffed “I thought that work has become more important than me since you always seemed to choose it before me.” He hiccupped “So when it was my birthday, I thought you would come home early and celebrate it with me, but you didn’t. I sometimes called you to ask your opinion on what we should pick for our wedding, but you never picked up nor did you answer my messages.” More tears started to fall from his eyes. “Everyone else sent me messages that said ‘Happy birthday’ or even presents. Since Armin was still in college and Mikasa was on her honeymoon and everyone else lives so far away, I thought of going alone to celebrate.” He let a pause in so that the information could sink in. “I decided to leave the very next day. To never come back and leave that ring behind.” That stung my heart a lot.

“I didn’t want to talk this over since I thought there’s no way you would stop being such a workaholic. I just...just wanted the pain to end.” His voice cracked at the end and started to sob violently. “I’m sorry, I should have said something...” The sight of him crying like that made me feel guilty, since it’s my fault. I felt like someone was squeezing my heart.

“No, you shouldn't be saying sorry, I should apologise for not noticing your suffering. I’m so sorry Eren.” I stood up and tried to hug him as gently as possible.

I hugged him so long until he stopped so I could pull away. I took his hand in mine once again and caressed it.

“Better?”

“Yeah...you’re still a grumpy old man.”

“And you’re still a shitty brat.”

We laughed softly.

“I was working so hard since I wanted to earn extra money for the sake of our wedding, but at one point I lost sight of it. I’m sorry.”

“You know I’m working too, so you could have relied on me as well.”

“I know, it’s just. I wanted it to be the best wedding we ever had and will have.”

“It’s okay. You know? For me my perfect wedding is when I get to kiss you in front of everyone who are close to us and show them that you’re mine.”

“Yeah, sorry, you’re right. But I’ll be taking the lead in kissing.”

He chuckled and said “I still want water though.”

This kid really is going to be the death of me, isn’t he?

“I love you Levi.” He grinned at me full of affection.

Well, as much as affection he can give off when everything hurts.

“I love you too, Eren.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes..I love to write angst, but I really hate to read one. Oh and, I actually planned on letting Eren die, but I just couldn't do it. Not betad.  
> By the way, in that box was a watch with their wedding date engraved in it.(Eren has no idea when they're going to get married.)


End file.
